


The Touch of Darkness

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Sengoku Era, ange's 50 kisses, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: What did it mean to love a shinobi?What did it take to love someone who had been living in pitch black darkness his whole life?Whose hands stained with blood and deaths.
Relationships: Saizo/Michiru
Collections: ` Romance Across Time `





	The Touch of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> just having a sudden inspiration to write Saizo, but somehow it turned into a smut fic -shrugs- xD  
> xoxo

What did it mean to love a shinobi?

What did it take to love someone who had been living in pitch black darkness his whole life?

Whose hands stained with _blood_ and _deaths_.

The questions remained unanswered even when Michiru asked herself over and over again. What made her question was the vast difference between their lives.

Saizo, who was born to live in the darkness. 

Through all the missions he had and would carry, he always finished them flawlessly and became one of the most feared shinobi although he remained to serve the Sanada Clan where she was born. Most nights, he disappeared to fulfill his mission, and like those nights, she waited patiently.

A subtle sound nearby roused her awake at the crack of dawn, when the dark sky lightened into grey, the faint sunlight would peek out from a far horizon in no time.

Michiru crawled out of the bedding towards where Saizo sat down, his back on her, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Welcome home, Saizo.”

He didn’t answer, nothing more than a low hum, Saizo remained sitting there on the tatami floor. Deadly, lethal, with darkness loomed around him.

So, she took the initiation to shift around and sit in front of him — letting herself take his hand and brace for his refusal. Michiru placed his hand against her cheek, closing her eyes as a soft smile graced her lips. “I’ve been waiting for you to come home.”

Their relationship might be newly formed, they both still had to understand each other better. It won’t stop her from trying, however, she would never stop no matter what. 

Loving a shinobi might be frowned upon with all of its risks and consequences, and yet there was never a moment she had a regret for loving one of the most deadliest shinobi.

“What are you doing?” Saizo inquired, his voice cold and his expression emotionless as he made an effort to pull his hand away.

The question made her smile stretch further instead, Michiru opened her eyes to let their gazes meet without loosening her hold. “Just.. Feeling your warmth, that is all.” If she was being truly honest, that wasn’t all because she had been missing him even though they were separated only since the nightfall. This endless yearning for him would never be quenched with a simple touch. “Touch me, Saizo.”

These hands that shed blood, capable of death, which she did not fear, just as she never feared who he truly was. A _shinobi_. Because even in his coldest heart, in that darkness he’d spent his whole life, there was a spark of light. 

In his loyalty for Lord Yukimura — in his love for her.

That darkness within him was the one who made him _Saizo_.

Her gaze was unrelenting against Saizo’s widened eyes. Was she too bold? Was it her sudden request that made him react like that? “I know the reason you won’t touch me after you finish a mission. Don’t think that I never noticed that.” With an affectionate gaze, she pleaded, placing his hand against the bare skin below her collarbone. 

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand when Saizo refused to respond for some time. Michiru rose to her knees and untied her sleeping robe, letting the fabric fall naturally to expose some of her skin — waiting, she looked at Saizo straight in his eyes. “I want these hands to touch me.” 

“Do you know what you are asking for, little lady?” His gaze was cold, devoid of emotions.

Taking his hands once more, she brought them to rest on her breasts, her smile was sweet and seductive. “Very much.”

No other words left Saizo’s lips when he claimed hers in a kiss. Despite his stoic gaze, his lips were demanding. Tongue pried her lips open and explored every part of her mouth.

He lowered her to the bedding, hands were busy kneading her breasts before finally tearing her sleeping robe open, revealing her bare under him. And never once his kiss slowed — he swallowed her every breath, her every moan, and giving back every fervor with his touch.

Until his hand slipped between the hem of the robe, caressing her bare thighs and only then, he broke off the kiss. Only in moments like these his eyes were no longer cold. They were alive, with glimmers of affection and desire.

“..Saizo, more, please.” A moan followed her plea, hips bucking in demand for more friction while her fingers tangled in his soft hair.

As if coming alive, he chuckled in amusement and unmasked his usual stoicness. Who was he to refuse his lover’s plea for pleasure? “You will have more than what you asked for.” Saizo smirked mischievously, circling her sensitive nub until she clung to him even tighter.

Michiru’s heart threatened to leap out of her chest and she could think nothing else but the feeling of every touch, every nibble he placed on her throat, her neck, her breasts. And later on, she squirmed beneath him desperately when Saizo’s fingers delved down around her wet entrance.

His finger entered her, already wet and welcoming as their chamber filled with the sounds of her moans and their kisses. And he brought her higher, higher, before she tumbled down the edge, her slender body arching against him.

But she didn’t let go of Saizo yet, their embrace didn’t loosen even as she caught her breaths, face and body flushed. The desire within her eyes was still aflame, bright against the darkness.

Saizo let out a deep chuckle, desire alight in his eyes. “Not enough for you, hm?”

Certainly, she shook her head, her voice was hoarse when she answered. “More, Saizo.”

Hearing her sweet plea, he leaned away from her, only slightly. The sound of rustling fabric followed. Saizo tore off his kimono and spread her legs wide, his shallow grunt accompanied her whimpers when he buried himself and sank deep within her.

As their bodies moved together, so did their lips, pressing against each other in all their desperation. His hands trailed across her bare skin, anywhere, everywhere. “You make such adorable sounds.” He murmured with a smirk when their lips parted. Saizo thrust in a languid pace which allowed him to hear her voice, to feel how her body became desperate for him.

Sazio picked up his pace considerably, building up the climbing desire even more.

Although Michiru was desperate for that peak of pleasure, although she wanted them both to come undone, she savored every pleasure she’d given and taken. Her fingernails clawed on his back when the pleasure became too much, and she pleaded between her moans. 

For Saizo to give her the pleasure that only he could give her. 

For her to give Saizo everything of herself in return.

“Impatient much, little lady?” He murmured deeply in her ear, drowning the sound of the slaps of their skin against one another, each moan that came unbidden with his thrusts.

“..S-Saizo.” It took some effort to speak his name, uttered almost incoherently while Saizo delivered rougher thrusts that made her lose her mind and she tightened around him.

Soon enough, her thighs quivered the moment his fingers returned to touch her swollen nub, circling and pressing hard, she cried out from the overwhelming pleasure — causing her to see stars behind her eyelids, her fingers left red trails on his back. 

Saizo moved erratically inside her, twitching and throbbing when his thrusts became more relentless with how tight she was. He buried his face on her neck, nibbling hard on her skin as his hips jerked. A growl ripped through his throat and his body limp above hers.

They both never allowed the silence to settle in, their panting and heavy breathing in the room were loud but neither seemed to notice as they were both drowned themselves in each other’s presence.

The hands that shed blood most nights had come to caress her bare skin as if she was a delicate treasure, those hands travelled across her curves and settled to cup her chin. 

Saizo watched her with fascination. “You’re smiling.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m happy.”

“Even when you had to be alone at night.. waiting?”

“Yes,” Michiru chuckled, “I’m happy, regardless.” _To be loved by you_ , she added silently.

Rather than answering, he expressed his own happiness through the passionate kisses when the sun finally showed itself and filled the room with its light, filtered through the shoji doors. In this place they called _home_. Theirs, and theirs, alone.

Michiru welcomed the kiss, laughing softly when Saizo pulled away, still close enough for their breaths to mingle. 

“I must warn you, it wasn’t enough for me.” He began to move once more.

Saizo’s kiss became merciless and he trailed his lips along her jaw, down to his neck, hips slammed against hers. His thrusts were nothing but passionate and unforgiving as they both bathed in the golden glow of daylight — until she screamed out his name, over and over again. 

In that moment they shared, Michiru found the answers she’d been looking for:

Loving him meant to embrace Saizo for who he was.

To accept his darkness.

To be swallowed whole with his passion and love.


End file.
